Doctor Bosconovitch
Doctor Geppetto Bosconovitch (ドクター・ジェペット・ボスコノビッチ Dokutā Jepetto Bosukonobicchi?), also referred to as Doctor B., is a character in the Tekken series. He was first mentioned in the original first Tekken in Jack's storyline. He first appeared in Tekken 2. ''In ''Tekken 3 he is one of the two playable bonus characters (Gon being the other one). Doctor Bosconovitch later appears non-playable in many other games in the series. After a 15 year hiatus, he finally returned as a playable character in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. History Tekken 2 Doctor Bosconovitch was kidnapped by Kazuya Mishima in the run-up to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 and was forced to work for him. Some of the many projects involved the creation of the bio-weapons Roger and Alex, as well as the completion of the Prototype Jack unit. After completing his tasks, and before being executed, Doctor Bosconovitch is rescued by the friend he helped save previously, Yoshimitsu. Tekken 3 Doctor Bosconovitch was a leading scientist of the former USSR. At the age of 12, he designed a new type of ballistic missile, and instantly became famous in the scientific world. After losing his own daughter, Alisa, Bosconovitch has been doing research on human resurrections and cold-sleep machines. Through these experiments, he became active in cloning and the creation of androids, such as Jack. With no sense of good or evil, he works only to somehow revive Alisa. Before the second King of Iron Fist tournament, he was captured by Kazuya Mishima and was forced to do genetic research pertaining to martial artists. However, he was also able to create a new type of cold-sleep machine. He is responsible for saving Yoshimitsu from death, and Bosconovitch himself was also saved from the Mishimas' by Yoshimitsu. Now, Bosconovitch is infected with a mysterious disease. In order to cure himself and to revive his daughter, he needs the blood of the Fighting God. He is the only man in the world who knows the truth behind the mysterious fighting god in this tournament. Ending Description: A bubbling green substance is shown in a jar labeled "Ogre's Blood". Yoshimitsu is shown looking at a rat in a cage. Next, it is revealed that Doctor Bosconovitch is beside him. They are apparently testing Ogre's blood on the rat. The rat starts to drink it. Yoshimitsu and Doctor Bosconovitch turn their heads and look at each other. After a few seconds, they go back to watching the rat drink Ogre's blood. The rat turns its face so that it is facing the screen. Dramatic music starts playing. Yoshimitsu is shown running out of the building while holding Doctor Bosconovitch under one of his arms. The rat, now gigantic, bursts through the building. Tekken 4 Doctor Bosconovitch appears in Bryan's Tekken 4 ending. In it, he explains to Bryan that he will now mechanize him and allow him to be completely reborn in a new incarnation. Bryan lays supine on the table and Bosconovitch holds a gun-shaped device containing sleeping gas. Bidding him sweet dreams, he injects the gas into Bryan. Throughout, he speaks in a very gentle, paternal tone and is very calm. Tekken 5 While breaking into the Mishima Zaibatsu's vault, Yoshimitsu found an injured Bryan Fury, and he brought him to Doctor Bosconovitch. Bryan entrusts the doctor with giving him a "perfect" body. However, the doctor found Bryan's body too complex, and he instead installed a perpetual generator. Bryan proceeded to attack the doctor, as well as Manji Clan members who were with him. He did survive the attack but was severely hurt. When Yoshimitsu arrived to visit Doctor Bosconovitch, he finds the lab in ruins, and his comrades dead. Seeing this, Yoshimitsu vowed vengeance on Bryan, so he entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Other appearances Tekken: The Motion Picture Doctor Bosconovitch is featured in Tekken: The Motion Picture. Lei Wulong,Jane, and Jack-2 visit him in his science lab. Jack-2 needs his help because Jane is ill. When the destruction button is hit by Lee Chaolan, Doctor Bosconovitch, Lei, Jane and Jack-2 escaped. Unfortunately, Jack-2's torso is crushed by a door. Doctor Bosconovitch and Lei promised to look after Jane for Jack-2. Tekken Tag Tournament While not a playable character in Tekken Tag Tournament, Doctor Bosconovitch can be seen in the crowd of people cheering in the mini game, Tekken Bowl. It is even possible to "take him out" using a bowling ball. He was originally meant to appear in Tekken Tag Tournament along with Dr. Abel, Marshall Law, and Devil Kazuya (He is referred as Devil, but not as Devil Kazuya which was unused). As there were unused announcer voices in the arcade version but they (except Devil) weren't added to the final version. Since then, the page is now 404 Not Found. Death by Degrees Although he does not appear in person in Death by Degrees, Nina's spin-off game, he is mentioned several times in journals and documents, and he has a laboratory on the Solitaria Penitentiary island, although it's abandoned. InLukas' journal, Lukas shows resentment towards Bosconovitch, as Bosconovitch gets all the attention and they are shutting Lukas down, and he takes "that souvenir Bosconovitch left behind" to aid him in his plans to make the people that shut him down pay. Bosconovitch is the creator of Type J and the J Robots. Inside his locker in his laboratory is a document titled "Type J" report, detailing testing of Type J's abilities. In it, it states that the cranial area fell short of specified modifications, due to an emphasis on weight reduction, so a strong shock to the cranial area places great stress on the sensors. In the worst case scenario, the A.I. unit could be destroyed. "Therefore it is of utmost importance that we implement a fix at once...". Tekken Hybrid In Tekken Tag Tournament HD, he returned again as an onlooker in the crowd of Tekken Bowl. There is also a trophy named after him called "Doctor B!" with the description being "K.O. an onlooker in Tekken Bowl." with an icon of Bryan as the picture (probably because he attacked him in Tekken 5). The player must move the aim all the way to the left on Dr. B. Once the ball is thrown with a successful hit onto Dr. B, it will say "< K.O.", pointing where he got K.O.'ed, although it is never shown, but implies he did. Along with a message that says "Caution: Please do not try this at home." (this message also shows when a player over charges the meter of the bowling ball), with the Trophy being unlocked. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Doctor Bosconovitch appeared as a playable character in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 via free downloadable content. Ending Description: Dr. B is engaging actively in an analysis research testing the devil gene present in the blood samples of Jin and Kazuya to compare the results to Lars. The results show that since Heihachi and Jinpachi are related to Lars, it's quite possible that Lars will develop baldness very early between his 20's and 50's due to not inheriting the Devil Gene. Jin and Kazuya both contain the Devil Gene, so therefore baldness is not a likely occurrence. After Bosconovitch makes this remarkable discovery, the screen changes to a scene of Lars flying in a helicopter most likely and Lars politely asking one of his team mates to close the window. It is probably because even he could feel a light breeze through his hair, hinting towards baldness even earlier than expected. Navigation Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:Elderly Category:Inventors Category:Genius Category:Rivals Category:Parents Category:Heroic Creator Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Damsels Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Category:Rescuers Category:Sidekicks